Forever and Always
by shelikestodanceinthedark
Summary: Jaylor one shot. Rated K .


Forever and Always oneshot

**Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
and we caught onto something**

_Curled in a ball, I sit and watch rain trail down the frosty window pane. Things just haven't been right lately, and I find that I need a moment alone for once. No producers, no friends, not even family. Just me. Alone._

_After a few moments of solitude, I hear the door click open._

"_Nick, you in here?"_

_I look up slowly and meet a pair of chocolate brown eyes. The boy in the doorway looks at me for a second, and I see the recognition pass across his face._

"_Hey, you're Taylor Swift, right? Sorry to disturb you, I'm looking for my brother Nick. You haven't seen him have you? Oh....that's right....you probably don't even know who he is. You probably don't even know who I am. I'm Joe, by the way. Joe Jonas."_

'_Oh, that's right' I think 'He's a Jonas Brother. That's where I know him from.'_

_He goes to leave and, despite my need for solitude, I find myself wanting him to stay._

_Suddenly he looks up and reads my facial expression, I guess I look a little sad because he tilts his head slightly and says "Hey, are you okay?"_

_I look down at the floor and mumble "Not really"_

"_I know this sounds weird, 'cause we only just met, but do you want to tell me about it?"_

_I look up into his smouldering brown eyes and nod "Sure"_

**I hold on to the night  
you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
**

_We walk through the lamp lit streets, hands entwined. I look sideways at him and start giggling. Whenever I'm around him I can't help myself, I just feel like giggling._

_He spins me round to face him and looks into my eyes "Taylor"_

_I mock his serious tone "Yes?" I reply_

_He brushes a strand of hair from my face and takes both my hands._

"_I love you" he says quietly_

_I look down and find that I suddenly don't feel like giggling anymore. I feel like flying._

_A smile finds its way across my face and I look up at Joe._

"_I love you too"_

_We walk the rest of the way back to the hotel in silence. Neither of us feels like talking, it would risk ruining the perfect moment. He threads his arm around my back and my heart is finally unthawed._

**Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me  
this thing is breaking down, we almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
**

_I had a dream tonight. Joe was right there, in front of me; but his back was turned. I reached out to him, but the further I reached, the further away he was. I called his name, but he didn't hear me._

_I don't know what this dream means, but I know that I really need to hear Joe's voice right now. I call his cell, but it's switched off. I lie awake for the rest of the night with a feeling of foreboding in the pit of my stomach._

**Baby, what happened? Please tell me  
'Cause one second it was perfect,  
now you're halfway out the door  
**

"_Hey Nick, is Joe okay? He hasn't called me all week" I can't believe I have resorted to calling his brother, but right now it feels like the only option._

"_One sec, Tay" Nick puts the phone down and I hear him talking in the background._

"_Joe, dude, you have to talk to her. You can't avoid her for the rest of your life. She loves you, man! How retarded are you? Do you really want this to end up like me and Miley?"_

_Joe says something unintelligible and picks up the phone. "Hey"_

_He doesn't sound normal. The tone of voice is way too polite, almost like he's greeting a distant relative or something._

"_Joe, sweetie, are you okay? I feel like you've been avoiding me." I try and fail to keep the accusatory tone out of my voice and I think he hears it._

_He sighs, and his tone softens. "Tay, I'm not avoiding you. I just need some space right now."_

"_Can we at least talk about it?"_

"_I'm not sure that's a good---"I hear what sounds like Nick shouting in the background._

_Joe shouts back "Okay, Nick! Jeez, cool it!!"_

_He turns back to the phone and says "I'll call you later, Tay. We can talk then."_

_I hear the dial tone and put the phone down. The tears start spilling out and before I know it I am curled up on the floor, crying. Why did I ever let him in?_

**And I stare at the phone; he still hasn't called  
**

_I've become obsessed: checking my cell every 5 seconds for missed calls, sitting for hours staring at my bedroom landline, telepathically willing it to ring. My brother, Austin, is really worried._

"_Tay, I've never seen you like this before. Are you okay? Maybe you should call him?"_

"_No. He said he'd call. He never breaks his word. He'll call. I know he will."_

**And then you feel so low you can't feel nothin' at all;  
**

_It's when I stop eating that my parents send me out. They call Selena and Abigail (who is staying nearby in town for a few days) and instruct them to take me somewhere, anywhere, just to get me out of the house. We go to the movies, but I don't even remember what film we saw. I'm like a zombie: I don't talk, I don't have any popcorn and my only movement is to repeatedly check my cell to see if he's called._

**And you flashback to when he said forever and always**

**Oh, oh**

And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest  
made you run and hide like a scared little boy?  
I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute  
Now I'm not so sure  


_In the end I call him. Sel and Abi dial for me and hand me the phone with a "don't you dare hang up" look. By this point I'm past caring. Joe answers on the 3__rd__ ring and I sit there, expecting an apology, expecting him to say "I love you Taylor. I never meant to hurt you. Can we just forget this ever happened and go back to how we were before?" _

_But that's not what I get._

"_Tay, I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. We're over. We're just not right for each other."_

"_Wha-"I begin, but he cuts me off._

"_Bye, Taylor"_

_I look down at the screen._

Call time: 27 seconds.

_27 seconds. That's all he thought I deserved from him. Dumped over a 27 second phone call._

_I drop the phone and tears spill down my cheeks. Somehow, Selena manages to get me to my bed and I lie shaking for I don't know how long. At some point they leave, and when I wake up in the morning I have a hole in my heart and mascara down my face._

**So here's to everything, coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute  
But I don't anymore.**

And I stare at the phone; he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, oh

And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby.

**You said forever and always, yeah.**


End file.
